The Story Of My Life
by Sweeterthanlove
Summary: <html><head></head>Vanessa is a normal twenty-four year old. But it also depends on you definition of normal. When she's given the chance to Hunt with the Winchesters, she takes it in a heartbeat. That and to give her parental figures peace of mind.</html>


Being a Hunter means you have to be prepared to face whatever dangers come your way and is including but not written in the fine print, to not become attached to anyone. Well, lucky for me, I don't actually follow the Hunter's Handbook. It's too long anyway.

My story is just like any other Hunter's, well the beginning is anyway. But I had both my parents and had no reason to fight such things, I just wanted a way to relieve the stress from reality and killing monsters was just the way to do it. Both my parents were raised in Hunter families, but only my father continued this job. And of course I was going to find some type of passion in the matter. Although my mother opposed at first, she soon gave in when she realized that it was helping me in life.

Now, this is where it gets good. I'm sure you've all heard of the Winchesters. I mean who hasn't? Well, I didn't until the world decided to shit out, literally. Turns out they were the ones who let it crash and burn even more than it already had.

But aside from that, I never expected to actually work with them. Weird how faith works. Unless it was meant to be. But I'm not the type of person who cares about that kind of crap. So, when they came knocking on my father's door, they let me go with them. Actually, they were begging me to go. So I did. Now I kind of wish I didn't go, though sometimes I do enjoy it.

"Vanessa," my mother had started, "now I want you to be good and to kick every demon's ass for the two of us. Oh, and make sure you don't die. Because we want you home in one piece when all of this is over." She smiled and gazed passed me and to Sam and Dean. "Oh, and I want grandchildren too. Your father and I aren't going to live forever." Right. My mother had become one of those people who wanted grandchildren almost as soon as their child turned twenty-four.

My father kept quiet. I was hoping that she had said everything for him and had nothing else to say. But all he really did was grasp my hand tightly and hand over a blessed rosary. I was also hoping that he wouldn't burst into tears. That didn't happen. As soon as I headed towards the door with my bags, he stopped me and hugged me tightly, sobbing into my shirt. Great.

After Mother pried him off me, she said a small blessing and then shooed me away. Great. They just wanted me out of the house. "Love you too…" Was all I said when the locked the door.

"Nice people." Dean said. I stifled a laugh. "You have no idea. They're just doing this because it means one less mouth to feed." I rolled my eyes and headed down the steps. "But, I guess it is good though. I have something to do with my life and that's not listen to them complain about how I'm not doing anything."

"Parents. Can't live with them and can't live without them." I gave a small nod as Sam took my bags and tossed them into the trunk of the Impala. "Nice car by the way. I would kill to have one but- you know. Riding a bike is just as efficient as having a car." I stated as I shoved my hands into my cardigan. Dean explained how it was his baby and how his dad had given it to him, including the parts where he fixed the car several times with his own two hands.

I'll tell you for sure that I never expected the two to be quiet the whole ride. It seemed like they were going to be fighting or at least talking about a new case or something. Or maybe it was just because I was in the car. When was the last time there was a girl in the picture? "So..." I started then stopped, "Wait, you two, don't I know you from somewhere aside from the things my father has told me?"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. "Well, Vanessa, seems like we owe you a small explanation. Your parents… are not really your parents. They're your aunt and uncle. Your parents died when you were young. And they took care of you. Now, where do Sam and I come into the picture? Well, we saved your ass a few times." That was all he said. Sweet and straight to the point. Great.

"You know this silence is killing me. Why won't you two say something? I know you don't just sit there and listen to static." I finally snapped. They were being annoying and it was the last thing I was going to worry about. Little did I know was that this was the least of it. They had moments where they would be quiet and others where they would argue on what music to play. It wasn't until four months after I had joined the hunt, did I realize what hunting really meant.

Dean shook me violently. I whined and smacked his arm. "Dean, stop, I need my sleep. Just… back off." I muttered, still upset that he had shook me in such a manner. "No. Vanessa, you need to wake up. We have a case." This time it was Sam that was trying to wake me up. Finally after a few more minutes, I sat up, trying to conquer my bed head with just my hands.

"What's so important that you have to wake me up at… three in the goddamn morning?" Dean just tossed a newspaper onto my lap. "Prostitution. Dean, we have standards. If they can't respect themselves, I won't respect them either."

"No, the other article." Sam pointed to it. "A group of children is missing and… three have been found dead? This just peaked my interest. So, what is the range of these children?" Sam sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled up his laptop. "Well, they're all from the same school. A Catholic all- girl's school and all the victims are all fourteen."

Something snapped in me. "Wait, so… okay, sounds like an Aztec-Mayan God. Someone probably kidnapped this group of girls to satisfy an ancient God. But the girls have to be pure. There's no way around it at all."

"Are you assuming that the ones that were killed aren't virgins?" Dean interjected. I nodded. "Yeah. Times have changed. I think the God was disgusted with the three that are now dead."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. "She's good." Dean muttered. I grinned. "I am a bookworm. And these Gods were fascinating, so I did a little research when I was in that phase. Nothing bad about" I stated as I placed the newspaper on the bedside table. "At least it's getting us somewhere."

They both let out a soft laugh as they nodded. "Good thing we have her too, or we'd be taking up a long ass time to figure this out." That caused me to grin again. "Great. You both finally admit how much you need me on this team of yours. But what's the plan for this things? Are you just going to use me as bait or are we going to kidnap some innocent girl and use her as bait?"

"Normally we would stalk a poor girl who fits the category but since you offered to become bait, I think we'll actually give it a try." Great. Why did I have to open my mouth and suggest something so stupid to these two?

"No, there is no way in hell that I am going to pretend to be a fourteen year old girl! I don't even look fourteen! This is outrageous!" I exclaimed. "Plus, I'm not even a virgin." Dean raised an eyebrow. "Little Missus has a freaky side?"

I looked away. "Even I need to have a little bit of fun every once in a while. Plus, it was when I was in High School. Senior Prom. That's all the information you're getting out of me." Sam patted the bed. "Either way, you're the only one who knows how to deal with these types of things. Get dressed because we know where the local…virgins are and we need to keep track of them."

Another great thing about being a Hunter. Waking up at ungodly hours of the night just to kill a demon or chop some Vampire's head off. Genius. I sighed in defeat and crawled out of bed and padded to the bathroom. "But, I hope this means that I get to ride shotgun. Especially knowing the two of you and your different type of music. Since I do fulfill the two sides, I will be playing- no, forget that. Let me drive."

The look on Dean's face was hilarious. Seeing how I barely had any experience driving, he didn't seem too thrilled about me asking to drive. But I let it slide. "I get the message. I'll just stick to playing the music." I gave him a sweet smile before closing the door behind me.

Unlike the two of them, I didn't take forever to get ready. My style was the same for everything. Plaid button down that was left open, a dark V-neck, jeans and combat boots. And depending on how the weather was- a jacket.

Dean shot me a half-smile when he first noticed my style. I had always been a tomboy and there was no way in hell I was going to change that. "Dean, just admit you're in love with me." I had said in a teasing manner when I caught him staring at me with a wanting look.

"So this God, are there any things that differentiate him between other Gods. Not including his choice of women?"

"Nothing unusual for the most part. He's doing what any God would do." Sam said. I huffed. "All Gods don't have to do this… well, some choose to, but others don't." I added. "Right. Sorry. I forgot I'm talking to the walking encyclopedia of Gods and Goddesses." He joked. I turned in the passenger seat and glared at him. "Not another word from you, got it?" He simply nodded.

"Looks like Newbie has found a way to shut you up." Dean finally said. For some reason he was being rather quiet and unresponsive until I nearly jumped onto Sam.

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled in a hushed tone as I followed the duo into an abandoned building. "We can't go in there. They're supposed to be knocking it down soon!" Both the boys ignored my shouts at them. Clearly they only cared about finding this God and ending his rampage.

When we arrived into Salt Lake City, we were notified that another pair of girls were found dead and drained of blood. It seemed possible that this could have been a Vampire and not a God we were dealing with. That, or it could be a crazy man with a fetish for young girls in their school uniforms.

"Guys, we can't just go in there! We have no idea what we're expecting! He could want me too!" Oops, I didn't mean for that to slip out. They both stopped and looked at me. "Vanessa, what are you talking about?" I looked down, trying to hide my flushed face. I couldn't tell them that I lied about not being pure. It's a shame that I was twenty-four and never had even gone on a proper date.

"You mean to tell me that-.." I cut Dean's sentence off before he could say anything else. "Yes! Okay?! I lied to the both of you!" Now the fear of them using me as bait was real. It seemed like an episode of _Scooby-Doo._ I was going to be Daphne, the girl who was always kidnapped by the bad guy.

Sam and Dean were quiet for a while until Dean finally spoke up. "If you do happen to be kidnapped, you get a good look of the bastards face so I can rip his lungs out when we find you." I just blinked. No words could describe what I felt when he said that. Could he have fallen for me in just this short while we've been together? No. That couldn't be possible. All three of us are like water and oil. I was the one that didn't belong.

"What Dean is trying to say is that we won't let anything happen to you." Same reiterated. "We're a team now and a team isn't complete without all its members." I felt like crying. I had never worked together with a group of people and if I did, it wouldn't last long because they all died. Hopefully it was different this time.

I nodded. "So, in order to not be kidnapped, I'll just stick to the two of you like glue. Imagine me as the clingy younger sister who has a brother complex." The two of them just grinned before starting into the abandoned building. I mostly stuck to Sam. For some reason it seemed like he would be able to protect me more than Dean. It could have been his height that gave off the feeling of protection or maybe he was actually giving off the sense.

It didn't take long for us to find the person that was behind the kidnappings and we surely didn't expect this. They guys thought it was some crazy God who had no reason to be doing things like this. But I was right. It was a Mayan God. He went by the name Buluc Chabtan and was the God of War and Human Sacrifice. Since the Mayans had long disappeared (but still live among us), he was forced to offer to himself. It was sad really.

In the end, Buluc Chabtan, agreed to leave the humans be. There had to be some Mayans out there that still believed in this type of thing. Despite the look the Ancient Mayan God gave us, I promised that whatever demon or human we killed would be in his name- as long as they were worthy. That made him a little happier.

The ride back to the motel was filled with nothing but anger. They were upset that I had made such a promise to a God who could easily take me out. I finally snapped at their petty arguing. "Oh, for the love of God, shut the hell up! You may think that I don't have the slightest idea about what I'm doing but I do. I happen to know even more than you Winchesters. So, do me a favor and shut the fuck up. All this yapping is driving me insane!"

Sam and Dean stayed silent for a few seconds until they both said, "Mama's got a bite." It caused me to roll my eyes in annoyance. Pathetic how I was going to be stuck with the two of them until I died. But I also had a feeling that I was going to have fun with the two of them.


End file.
